1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to wet clutch mechanisms generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a wet clutch mechanism that is released by means of air pressure.
2. Background Art.
Wet clutches have a plurality of friction disks which are employed to provide a large area of frictionally engaging surfaces in a relatively small diameter mechanism. In order to cool the engaging friction surfaces, they are immersed in a bath of oil. Such a clutch and the operation thereof is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,572, issued Jan. 28, 1986, to Flotow et al, titled CLUTCH WITH A PILOTED AND SPRING LOADED DRIVEN DISC HUB, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, the disclosure of which patent is incorporated by reference hereinto.
Conventionally, such clutches have release mechanisms that are mechanically or hydraulically operated, are relatively expensive, and often have mechanical linkages which require periodic maintenance.